finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth
'' by Yoshitaka Amano.]] The Behemoth is a recurring type of enemy in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, debuting as a boss in Final Fantasy II. Behemoths are large, purple, canine-esque creatures with two bull-like horns and flowing manes. Depending on the game, Behemoths may be quadrupedal or bipedal, and when bipedal, often wield weapons. They appear in the game's later areas, and are sometimes treated as bosses. Due to their great power, Behemoths usually attack alone, but occasionally attack in small groups of two or three. Behemoths use strong physical attacks and will counter attacks with an attack of their own. If the player casts magic on them, the Behemoth will retaliate with a powerful spell like Flare or Meteor. They are known to use a similar spell as a Final Attack. Because of their great strength and high HP, Behemoths are among the strongest enemies encountered in most games. A common variant is the King Behemoth, also known as the Behemoth King. King Behemoths are usually yellow and are stronger versions of the normal Behemoth. Other variants include the Humbaba, usually gray in color, that is even stronger than the King Behemoth. The Catoblepas makes a number of appearances as a member of the Behemoth family, but also commonly appears as a Basilisk type enemy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Concept art depicting a winged Behemoth facing a Warrior of Light was created for the original ''Final Fantasy, but the creature was not included in the game. ''Final Fantasy II The Behemoth is initially fought as a boss, unleashed by the Emperor of Palamecia to battle Firion and his allies. Behemoths appear as normal enemies in the forests around Mysidia. Behemoths focus on powerful physical attacks and boast high HP and Defense, but use no magic. Other Behemoth types: *King Behemoth *Dark Behemoth *Ultima Weapon Final Fantasy III Behemoths appear in the Temple of Time. They are the strongest creatures encountered in the temple, with high HP and great physical strength. King Behemoths appear in the Ancients' Maze. Final Fantasy IV Three Behemoths appear as mini-bosses in the Lair of the Father on the Moon, and they can be fought as random encounters in the Lunar Core. Behemoths counter all magic with Maelstrom, reducing the HP of all party members to single digits. King Behemoths appear in the ''Advance version in the Lunar Ruins. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Behemoth returns as a powerful enemy fought only in the Subterrane. They counter all physical attacks with a powerful attack, and spells with Maelstrom. King Behemoth is a boss fought in the Depths, along with other bosses from ''Final Fantasy II, and thus its sprite is derived from its appearance in that game rather than the Behemoths of Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V The Behemoth is exclusive to the ''Advance release, found in the Sealed Temple. They only attack when the player attacks them, and when low on HP have a chance to cast Meteor. The King Behemoth appears in the Void in all releases. The Kuza Beast is a palette swap of the Behemoths and is a rare encounter found outside of the Sealed Castle in the Second World. ''Final Fantasy VI Behemoths appear on the Floating Continent, where they use powerful physical attacks and have a chance to counter a summon with Meteor. They can sometimes appear in pairs or with other enemies, but are susceptible to Break. The stronger Great Behemoth appears in Kefka's Tower, and has a greater chance of using Meteor. The Behemoth King is fought twice in a row as a boss in the Cave in the Veldt. The second version of the Behemoth King can appear on the Veldt, and is unique among behemoths as it is an undead monster, and can be instantly killed with a Phoenix Down. The Intangir, a Behemoth-like enemy, appears on Triangle Island in the World of Balance, rewarding 10 Magic Points, more than any other monster in the World of Balance, to anyone able to beat them. Dark Behemoth appears in the ''Advance version as an optional boss. Final Fantasy VI marks the first time the Behemoth appears as a bipedal enemy. ''Final Fantasy VII Behemoth enemies appear during the raid on Midgar late in the game. They rely on physical attacks and the Flare spell, and are one of only two monsters that the Enemy Skill ???? can be obtained from. King Behemoth enemies appear in the Northern Cave, and use stronger physical attacks as well as Flare and Comet 2. Vincent's Level 1 Limit, the Galian Beast, has the appearance of a smaller, bipedal Behemoth. Like real Behemoths, the Galian Beast's special attack is a version of Flare, called Beast Flare. There is also a weapon for Red XIII called the Behemoth Horn found in the Shinra Headquarters stairwell during the return to Midgar on disc 2. Although the weapon has no graphic, like all of Red XIII's weapons, its artwork looks like the long, curving horn of the Behemoth. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Two types of Behemoths appear in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'': the normal Behemoth, and the stronger King Behemoth, the same types that appeared in the original ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- A Behemoth appears as a boss in Chapter 1, in the virtual Sector 8 Plaza. Experiment No. 88 is a stronger virtual copy of Behemoth, and is fought during Chapter 4 in the Shinra Building's Training Room. Behemoth King appears as a boss in the final dungeon during Chapter 11. Other Behemoth type enemies: *Sea Hulk *Experiment No. 110 *Jabberwock *Humbaba Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- .]] In Chapter 9, after being defeated, Azul the Cerulean transforms into Arch Azul, a giant beast which looks like blue, armor-plated Behemoth. Vincent can also transform into his Behemoth-like Galian Beast form from the original game when the Limit Breaker item is used. Final Fantasy VIII Behemoths appear on the Great Plains of Esthar after the Lunar Cry, and in the lower floors of Deep Sea Research Center. Level 1 Behemoths also appear in the Lunatic Pandora. Regardless of their level, all Behemoths can use Meteor, Mighty Guard and Flare, but are vulnerable to Instant Death. A Behemoth-like boss called Catoblepas appears in Ultimecia Castle as one of the eight minions sealing the party's abilities. There is also a Behemoth Triple Triad Card, obtained from Behemoths or other card players. Final Fantasy IX Behemoths appear in Memoria, and the player can fight one in the Treno weapon shop in disc 4. Behemoths use powerful physical attacks and counter attacks with the ability Meteor Counter, which works identically to the normal Meteor spell. Final Fantasy X Behemoths appear as fiends at Mt. Gagazet and in the ruins of Zanarkand. They strike with both Thundara and physical attacks. A stronger version, Behemoth King, appears Inside Sin and casts Meteor upon its death, a spell exclusive to it in ''Final Fantasy X. The Catoblepas can be fought in the Monster Arena, battling identically to the normal Behemoths, but with higher stats. It casts Ultima upon being defeated. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Regular Behemoths appear as a random encounter in the Zanarkand Ruins in Chapter One and are formidable foes throughout most of the game, until Chapter Five when they are generally eclipsed by most other random encounters. The Behemoth King creature type is replaced by Humbaba, which looks exactly like a Behemoth King. It appears as a boss in the Thunder Plains during Chapter Five. Both versions also appear in Via Infinito. Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI Behemoths are a monster family of the Beast type. Behemoths appear almost exclusively as Notorious Monsters, and are very difficult to defeat alone. Most, if not all, can cast Meteor. Two Behemoths are seen in the game's introductory FMV sequence, which depicts the beastman attack on Tavnazia. They were used by the orcs as living siege weaponry, using their great size and strength to break through the city walls. A similar Behemoth is used by the Dark Kindred as a warbeast during Campaign Battles. The Behemoth also appears as a large constellation in the far Northern sky. This great curve of stars is meant to represent the gargantuan Behemoth's horns. Legends founded by the Federation of Windurst say it appears as if it is about to be vanquished by Odin. Interestingly, the concept artwork for the game's Behemoth shows a winged Behemoth, despite the in-game Behemoths being wingless. This is the only other instance of a winged Behemoth in the series besides the unused concept art for the original ''Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy XII Behemoths appear as both an individually named enemy and an entire classification of similar enemies. Behemoths differ greatly from the ones in previous games, wielding weapons and wearing primitive armor and clothing. An exception is the Behemoth King mark, which walks on all fours and is more bestial and wyrm-like than the other Behemoth-type enemies. Behemoth-type enemies rely mostly on powerful physical attacks, and some can use Bacchus's Wine to increase their damage output. Behemoth type enemies: *Werewolf *High Reaver *Humbaba *Reaver *Yeti *Zaghnal *Alteci (Rare) *Catoblepas (Mark) *Behemoth King (Elite Mark) *Humbaba Mistant (Optional Boss) *Fenrir (Boss) Final Fantasy XIII The Behemoths of Gran Pulse are similar to the quadrupedal versions seen in past games, but are granted pants and sleeves on their forearms. On Cocoon, Behemoths are used by PSICOM and come in two forms: ones (at least partially) mechanical in nature and trained for combat use, and feral ones which resemble the Pulse varieties more closely. Pulse Behemoths are noticeably tougher. Upon losing half of their health, many Behemoths will stand on their hind legs and pull the crest from along their head and upper spine, creating a sword or chainsaw-like weapon. This move can either completely heal their HP while removing all negative status effects, or grant them an array of boosts. It will also increase the Behemoth's damage output while sometimes increasing or lowering its defenses. Behemoth type enemies: *Beta Behemoth *Alpha Behemoth *Feral Behemoth *Lodestar Behemoth *Greater Behemoth *Behemoth King *Kaiser Behemoth *Proto-behemoth *Humbaba Final Fantasy XIII-2 Behemoths of the same nature as the ones in ''Final Fantasy XIII appear in its sequel. Behemoths can also be recruited in the Paradigm Pack, and perform either the Commando or Ravager role. There are six types of Behemoths: *Feral Behemoth *Greater Behemoth *Narasimha *Reaver *Zaghnal *Proto-behemoth In the DLC battle with Jihl Nabaat, Nabaat can summon an array of PSICOM units, including the Azure Behemoth, a blue version of the Proto-behemoth. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Reaver returns as the only basic Behemoth-type enemy in the game. The Reaver has two variants: the Reaver Rampager encountered in the Slaughterhouse in Yusnaan, and the Reaver Ω, the final specimen of its species. Final Fantasy XIV While not in the original version of ''Final Fantasy XIV, a Behemoth appears in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn where it is howling near what's believed to be the Crystal Tower and serves as a boss in a two part FATE event taking place in the far west of the Coerthas Central Highlands. Players can obtain a baby behemoth minion, and a fully-grown behemoth mount, as veteran rewards. In the recent update "A Realm Awoken", the King Behemoth is featured as a boss in the raid dungeon "Labyrinth of the Ancients. " Also, Final Fantasy XIII-style behemoths appear as enemies in the quests that make up the "Lightning Strikes" crossover event. ''Final Fantasy XV A Behemoth enemy is shown in the screenshot battling Noctis. They have appeared in past trailers, and are confirmed to appear in the wild as well as in the cities, though in the wild they are smaller, as they were enlarged in the cities for the design purpose of making them stand out even in the massive city environment. Final Fantasy Tactics Behemoths appear as a family of monsters in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. They have high HP, physical strength and magic defense. Some Behemoths are capable of instantly killing a unit, but they are not among the strongest random encounters like in the main series. Behemoth-type monsters can use Ultima Demon spells when near a unit using Beastmaster. There are three different races: *Behemoth *Behemoth King *Dark Behemoth ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Behemoths are a species of monsters that have three variants: Behemoth, Reaver, and a red-colored Mutadragon. Their Hell Assault is a powerful move that boosts their next attack and damages enemies at the same time. There is also a dish called "Behemoth Steak", as Cid mentions he will buy it after selling the "Alraune Drill" at mission "You Say Tomato". Final Fantasy Tactics S Crystal Defenders The Behemoth appears as an enemy. They move at an average pace and resist Magick. Each unit's health varies, however they are at their strongest in the game's first mission, The Bisga Greenlands, with 630 HP. A stronger variant, the Reaver, also resists Magick and moves at an average pace. Their health varies, although they achieve a higher average than the ordinary Behemoth, ranging from 614 HP to 1365 HP. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Behemoth appears as a boss in Chapter 4. There are also a type of Behemoth known as Rekizan and the King Behemoth, as well as unused artwork for a Mecha Behemoth. Final Fantasy Agito Behemoth appeared in the trailer of the game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Behemoth appears as a regular enemy in Conall Curach. It is generally considered to be one of the strongest and most difficult enemies that the player has faced up to that point in the game. The Behemoths are based on the appearance of the Behemoth enemy from ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Behemoth appears as a roaming monster that randomly travels from dungeon to dungeon under the name "The Unstoppable Fiend" on the world map. It is a dangerous enemy that usually cannot be defeated until the player's adventurers are considerably leveled up. If the player's adventurers do defeat it, it can drop the unique item, the Behemoth Bracers, which raises all stats and has no stat penalties. Like all other monsters in the game, it is fought off-screen and has no image or animations. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord The Behemoth appears as a summon in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord. It is a melee summon with sluggish speed that takes up one slot when summoned. It has the second-highest attack power of the melee summons. The only stronger one is Gigas. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Behemoth appears as a boss in Old Town in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Its appearance is dramatically different from its counterpart in the original Crystal Chronicles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Behemoth makes its return as an optional boss in the Library, along with the other bosses from ''Ring of Fates. Its appearance is exactly the same as the Ring of Fates Behemoth. Oddly, in Echoes of Time the monster has been renamed to Baby Behemoth. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Behemoth appears in the Snowfields outside of Rivelgauge Monastery. There is also a boss Behemoth, the Behemoth King, in this area. Regular Behemoths are relatively strong quadruped monsters with low defense. Their attacks consist solely of swipes and charges. The Behemoth King, however, is a large, bipedal creature with an enormous club. The Behemoth King can also use a fire breath attack and use the Meteor spell to launch four meteors at anything within range. It is rare as a boss in that it will attack anything in the area, including other monsters, especially if left alone. The player can break its horn and use it as a projectile against it. A giant black Behemoth, thought to be a Dark Behemoth, appears in the game as part of a chase sequence, during which the player must escape from both it and the Lilty army. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Behemoth is the game's first boss fought at Hill of Destiny. As the first boss, it only uses physical attacks every turn. It takes four attacks from it to deplete all of Benjamin's HP. As it is encountered before any equipment or items can be bought, defeating it is merely a matter of attacking it over and over and hoping that the player's attacks do not miss as there's a chance of it defeating Benjamin if the player is unlucky striking it down. The Gorgon is a similar monster encountered elsewhere in the Foresta region. Final Fantasy Legend II The Behemoth is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Behugemoth appears as a boss inside the Ice Caverns and on the tenth floor of the Moonsand Ruins. In addition, a weaker variant called the Behugemore, appears as a powerful enemy on the final floors of the Star Chamber. Both variants have access to the Lightning Bolt ability. Bravely Default Behemoth is the boss of Grandship's Engine Room dungeon. Final Fantasy Dimensions Behemoths are fought in Massive Cavern in fixed encounters. There are two types of Behemoths: *Behemoth *Behemoth King Dissidia Final Fantasy Behemoth appears as a summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. When used, it doubles the summoner's Bravery points, but causes a reduction by 60 Bravery per tick for a period of time. The artwork used for the summon is from Final Fantasy II. Behemoth can be obtained as a Stage Bonus in the Destiny Odyssey X storyline. The Behemoth is also a Ghost Card, bearing the Final Fantasy II Behemoth Player Icon. The Behemoth is a Level 74 Emperor, and has the Cyan Gem and Wyvern Egg to be won through battlegen. The quote on the card, "To the victor goes Hilda, Princess of Fynn" is what the Emperor said to the party before unleashing the Behemoth against them. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Behemoth returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. It can be purchased from the Cornelian Moogle Shop for 50 KP. This summonstone is unlocked at the shop as a limited offer after earning 340 KP total. Behemoth is also mentioned in the Mognet letter sent by Kathy, whom was thinking of matching up the player with a 'soulmate'. She picked 'Behemoth' as the match, for thinking its Meteor ability 'a knock-out for sure'. :Your Luck Today ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Behemoths appear as enemies in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Behemoths return in the sequel, along with a new, larger Behemoth King, based on its appearance in ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Behemoth King appears in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade as a boss inside the Planet's Core. In battle, the Behemoth King uses Meteorite. The Behemoth King also appears as a Brigade enemy during an event called "Final Fantasy III - Saronia Castle Mysteries". During this battle, the Behemoth King uses Comet 2. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Behemoth appears in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy on the Narshe Plains and inside the Zanarkand Ruins. It uses Beatdown and drops the Dragon Claws. The Final Fantasy VI version of the Behemoth King also appears as an enemy inside the Eureka Forest. In addition, the Final Fantasy XIII versions of the Beta Behemoth and Behemoth King appear as premium enemies on the Archylte Steppe. ''Chocobo Series Behemoth is a recurring character in the ''Chocobo series. At times, it appears as an obstacle to Chocobo's adventures, on other occasions an ally. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Kingdom Hearts The Behemoth makes a cameo in ''Kingdom Hearts as a Heartless boss in Hollow Bastion. A weaker version appears as a normal enemy in End of the World and in the Hades Cup at Olympus Coliseum. In Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, two other versions with different color schemes and patterns appear, named Destroyed Behemoth and Arch Behemoth. The Behemoth later returned in Kingdom Hearts re:coded and in Kingdom Hearts χchi as a Raid Boss. In early Kingdom Hearts II trailers, two Behemoths can be seen before the battle of 1000 Heartless; however, the Behemoths were removed from the cutscene in the game's finalized version and were never seen in the game, save through the use of cheat devices. ''Live A Live In the Japan-only Square Enix game ''Live A Live, a Behemoth appears within the "Sci-Fi" chapter. It is said to be a successfully extracted alien creature from another planet, for the mission to those onboard the spaceship "Cogito Ersum". The Behemoth is locked away in storage on board the spacecraft the chapter takes place in. As the story progresses, the Behemoth is released from its prison and roams freely around the ship. If the player encounters it, he/she is met with an instant Game Over, without so much as even a battle. The Behemoth is yellow in this game, which would make it most similar to the King Behemoth variety of Behemoth. ''Bahamut Lagoon Behemoth has a single move, Transform, which allows it to turn into any other dragon form in the game including the Holy Dragons and use their special attacks in hand-to-hand battles, but they have no field moves. ''Lost Odyssey, a game produced by the creator of the Final Fantasy series, Hironobu Sakaguchi, also features an enemy called Behemoth that appears in the Ice Canyon area. This was most likely a reference to the Final Fantasy behemoths, much like the character Sed being a nod to Cid. Like the Final Fantasy behemoths, it is a large purple beast with fierce physical attacks, although it doesn't pose nearly the threat it usually does in the Final Fantasy games. A behemoth is also shown being fought by the king of Gohtza and Kaim in a flashback scene. '' A Behemoth appears as the final boss of ''Mario Sports Mix for the Nintendo Wii, which also features playable characters from Final Fantasy. It appears when a dark crystal takes the player's team to another world after they obtain four crystals from each of the playable sports in the game. The objective is to completely deplete its HP meter to 0 through the use of small meteorites to attack or utilizing Mario series items such as Koopa Shells and Bob-ombs to interrupt its attack patterns. After defeating the Behemoth, the "Sport Mix" mode is unlocked, which makes the player play through tournaments like before, but the sports played in each round are selected at random and the difficulty is set at Expert. When the Star Cup of this mode is beaten, the player is taken to another boss battle, this time against a Behemoth King who is much more difficult. Both versions of the Behemoth utilize the same attacks, such as hurling fireballs that home in on the characters, summoning lightning bolts to crash down on everyone and invoking a brutal meteor shower. They can also ram into characters with their horns or stomp down on them after leaping high into the air. '' The Behemoth is a class of large, purple monsters in ''Xenoblade Chronicles that appear towards the end of the game, and look very similar to the Final Fantasy Behemoth. There are three types of Behemoths in this game, the regular Sanjibal Behemoth, a unique monster called Demon Pavlovsk, and an extremely large and powerful super-boss called Blizzard Belgazas. All three Behemoth type monsters are powerful enemies that can wipe out a lower-leveled party easily. Blizzard Belgazas especially, at level 114, should be avoided at all costs, as it is the second most powerful enemy in the entire game. Gallery Etymology is the Hebrew primal beast of the land, with being the primal beast of the water and being the primal beast of the sky. According to legend, Behemoth and Leviathan will battle at the end of the world, and eventually kill each other. In the Spanish versions, The Final Fantasy variant of Behemoth is known as "Bégimo", the phonetic adaptation of its name. de:Behemoth it:Behemoth ja:ベヒーモス Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Enemies Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons